


Imagine Sending Sam Out For A Milk Run

by NetflixandCastiellll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, GIVE SAM A FUCKING DOG ALREADY, Gen, M/M, Multi, SPN fluff, Sam Winchester Fluff, Sam deserves a dog, Supernatural Fluff, sam winchester x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetflixandCastiellll/pseuds/NetflixandCastiellll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You send out Sam for a milk run. What does he come back with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Sending Sam Out For A Milk Run

Walking out of the kitchen and into the library, “Dang it. We’re all out of milk. I really wanted cereal this morning.”

“Go make yourself some oatmeal?” Sam suggests with a sweet smile.

“But that mushy stuff is gross. Can you go get some for me, please?” Pouting your lips like a sad puppy, “I am really tired from the hunt last night.” 

After a overly exaggerated sigh, “Fine… but you owe me one. We need more food anyways. Dean licked the fridge clean last night.”

Interlocking your fingers and swaying side to side, “Thank you, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.”

———-

“(Y/N)! I’m back!” You could tell Sam had a huge grin on his face. His voice always sounds 100 times more elated whenever he smiles. 

“Oh good! I’m starving! Dean get your ass in here!”

You suddenly hear tiny squeaky whimpers coming from the top of the stairs. Sam’s hulking feet clamor down the steps rapidly. When you step in the foyer, you see not a single grocery bag hanging from his arms. Instead two of the fluffiest puppies you had ever laid eyes on were wagging their tails and licking up Sam’s face. 

“Wha….?”

“I GOT THE LAST ONES!” You had never seen Sam lit up that much before. Smiling from ear to ear he plops one in your arms. _Oh shit, Sam drove Baby._ Sam was hugging the golden retriever tightly and giggling like a school girl.

“This one is named Bobby.” Kissing the forehead of the one he had been snuggling. “The one you’ve got is Honeybee. She’s for Cas.”

“Uhhh Sam, not that I’m happy to have puppies but…”

Dean yells from the hall way, “Hey does Baby smell funky to you (Y/N)?” Hearing a few more of his steps into the room, you scrunch your eyes in fear and anticipation. 

“Damn it Sammy! I said no dogs!”

“But Dean, look how cute!” Sam held the puppy’s face up against Dean’s and gives his big brother the biggest and dopiest puppy eyes that he could conjure up. 

Letting out an agitated groan, “Uhg fine…long as you didn’t forget the…the… Sammy… where’s the pie?” 


End file.
